


My love(s)

by EnglishHorrorStory



Series: Animalistic [1]
Category: Criminal Minds, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Oneshot, Polygamy, Threesome - M/M/M, X men - Freeform, implied omega verse, spencer is a wolf basically, spencers a mutant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnglishHorrorStory/pseuds/EnglishHorrorStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer just wants to get off the jet so he can finally go on his 2 week leave, but he gets a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My love(s)

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's a lot of stories like this out there but this is just a kinda prequel to what I'm about to start! This will hopefully turn into a series!

Spencer was cranky and tired, the case and been long and agonizing and it had totally ran into his vacation time. He had brought that up actually, complaining that he'd gotten two weeks personal leave but yet he was still in California when he should of been on vacation. But the team (mostly Derek) had been quick to inform him that he hardly ever asked for time off, then there was a barrel full of questions asking why these two weeks were so important, where was he going, and then the dreaded question- are you off to visit someone?

Spencer had been quick to stop complaining. 

But it had only overrun by two days, thankfully, and the jet had just pulled to a stop on the tarmac. God, Spencer couldn't wait to get in his car and go home. Not his house, but to go HOME. Back to the mansion for a while to see the other half of his family, the mutant side that the BAU didn't know about. There was no secret in the team that Spencer was a mutant, his empathy came in handy and so did his animal instincts. His heightened senses being able to smell the unsub, being able to see in the dark, sensing a person's nervousness. If only the bureau allowed mutants in then maybe Spencer could even transform and chase the unsubs!

Spencer collected his satchel and stuffed the remaining papers into it before literally climbing over Rossi to be the first out of the plane. He heard Hotch tell him to calm before he fell out the plane and broke his neck but Spencer didn't slow down, stumbling down the stairs he almost did fall but Morgan caught him by the scruff of his shirt and yanked him back upright. "You are way to eager to just be going home, I want all the details of this trip you are so obviously going on"

Spencer grinned "afterwards, I just want to get going now. I've lost two days already!" He complained but then he looked away from Morgan and his breathing hitched "oh my god..." he gasped

"What?" JJ asked, instantly assuming the worst

Suddenly Spencer took off at a sprint and they all followed his line of sight to watch him jump into an older mans strong arms.

The young doctor squealed at Logan caught him, wrapping him tightly in his arms and pressing him to his warm chest. "You're here! I thought I was going to meet you at the airport!" He said excitedly against the older mans chest

"You were late and I couldn't wait any longer" Logan grinned as he leaned down and pressed a hard kiss to Spencer's soft, plump lips. The boy eagerly returned the kiss, pushing into it and whining like a pup. When Logan pulled back he chuckled and whispered "your work colleagues are watching us" 

Spencer whipped around and saw his team gawking, mouths a jar and confused. The boy quickly flushed bright red and smacked Logans arm "well that's a change, its normally you watching me" and that made Logan laugh gruffly, Spencer being bold about sex was always a pleasant surprise "where is my other man?"

"Right here, bebe. Remy be hidin' in da car, much too cold for Remy to be out dere" a cajun accent said from behind Logan.

Looking over Logans shoulder Spencer grinned at the sight he saw, the beautiful auburn haired man was leant back against the gruffer mans car, he was shuffling his playing cards with a devilish grin. 

"That's a lie he just wanted to let you get to me first, didn't he?" Spencer whispered to Logan but the man just laughed and let go of the boys waist

Spencer let go of his alpha and strode over to Remy. Remy pushed off of the car and shoved his cards into the pocket of his trenchcoat so that he could grab Spencer by the tie and pull him in for a kiss. Spencer could feel the surprise radiating off of his team so he tried to keep the kiss short but really Remy was in charge of that and every time he tried to pull away the cajun pulled him back in.

"Its so good to see you!" Spencer said a little out of breath when Remy finally let him go, his tie was now crooked and his lips were a little puffy "both of you" he grinned as he felt Logan put a hand on his hip

"Come on pup, Remy wasn't lying too much about him being cold, it won't be long before he's claiming frostbite" Logan laughed when Remy stuck out his tongue at him "wanna say bye to your friends, they stayed to watch the show you and Remy just put on"

Spencer blushed again and muttered something rude under his breath before running over to his team who were still stood looking lost at the bottom of the jet stairs "okay, I'm going home now, won't be back for two weeks, if you need me call me on this number...." he quickly pulled out a sharpie and scribbled a number down on JJ's forearm "but do not call unless you have too and for the love of god do not mention anything you just saw to Garcia. Okay, bye!" And with that he ran off again

The team watched as their young, innocent Spencer got into a car with not one but two supposed lovers.

"I'm telling Garcia" Morgan said breathlessly, pulling out his phone already


End file.
